Shiro Masuta
by Shadowfox26
Summary: This is for the Halloween Prompt Challenge! Real Summary inside but over all this Black Butler x D. Gray-Man.


Shiro Masuta

Hello everyone, it's been a while hasn't it? With school, personal problem within my family, once again I put fanfiction on hold. Well it's time for Unattainable Dreams Halloween Exchanged prompt. For my story it will be a -Man x Black Butler crossover called Shiro Masuta; which means White Master. My prompt given to me was from Unattainable Dream was: "It's a full moon tonight. That's when all the weirdos are out." - Dani (Hocus Pocus). Thanks for the wonderful prompt and that's one of my favorite Halloween movies, never the less let's move onto the full 'summary'-

_Welcome all, boys, girls, ladies, and genltemen of all ages, you are about to step into a twisted world of high class but superstition of the night clawing upon you. Please enjoy this one and only feeling of sin and virtue colliding together showing this breathless tale I'm about to unfold. Enter if you dare..._

Italics for someone thinking to themselves, (the summary doesn't count...)

This will be base off the manga so if you get lost, look in the Black Butler manga for more details. Also it's a bit on the short side so sorry about that.

Well without a further delay - let's the story begin.

* * *

A shiver breeze, tiny bit of frost on the large spider webs that held onto the trees and large manner. In the mist covered forest on the outskirt of London this large manner lay. Vast expanses of land contain the gargantuan building, along with a long stairway leading to the manor, even though it's an outlined by a great quantity of bushes and trees, ghost and ghouls with bright red eyes staring out in between.

Live witches and countess laying on the rails of the stairway greet the guest, high Earls, Lords, the aristocracy. Though tonight was the night of fright, the high guest dressed in their best black tux, as for the women, they wore thick layered dress of dark colors: maroon to a faint blue, never black, never a blood of the color under their skin. The ruins and rubble of the stone bordering the area scared the royal carriage ride for each home, black cat's with bright hazel eyes made the rider think a demon was lurking them in, both either man or women.

Even through all of this, tonight was a special night, opening the doors, moving past the huge fountain at the entrance of the tall manor shooting of different rays of colors, a circus, was the first guest saw to their surprise. A red-head man by the name of Joker opened and closed each act, but entertained during the change. A big, peach skin fire-eater named Jumbo was the first to go on followed by the "Gasp-inducing Flying Blanco" with two small children named Wedney and Peter.

While most quest were enjoying the sight when first entering, the workers at the manner didn't get to enjoy the day but work. Sebastian Michaelis is a tall black hair, pale man, butler who was walking around serving people food. Tanaka, who is usually the house steward, tonight he served people as well. But it seems, Finnian the gardener, Baldroy the chef and May-Rin the maid were in the kitchen, getting the already cooked food that Sebastian made and were putting the food on the plates for Sebastian and Tanaka.

The many rooms, floors above were silent, not a sound or squeak. If a mouse ran across the floor in any room or hall that was filled with pictures passed done from the family, it could even be heard. As the show went on, one person who seemed dressed up in a pirate costume, sat in a large red wood chair with gold outline and white seats, was the Earl of this manner; Allen Phantomhive.

At fifteen years old, this white hair, pale skin Earl had a gentle, yet amused smile on his lips. He was known to be the Queen's new watch dog and the red scar that curved under his left side of his face. A red pentagram on his forehead that starts the scar goes down his eyelid. He even has an extra line of the red scar that parallel to his lower eyelid.

His personality was cool, calm, collected, fearless, gentle, kind, happy - you can say it was a mix bag. A golden golem with wings, tail and a cross on its face rested in Allen's hat, its name was Timcampy or Time for short.

"Allen!"

"Elizabeth! My darling cousin how are you?!" Allen replied with a heart warming smile, his silver/gray eyes he stood to hug his fourteen year old emerald-green eyes, waist long golden-blond hair cowlick that's wore into slight curls in the front. The rest of her hair in two long drills. Allen always had to say, Elizabeth wore the most elegant dresses, today it was a red dress with pink roses, white ribbons and a red-head band with pink flowers on it.

The hug was tight embrace, her high heels to help her reach five foot six even though Allen was a half-inch taller.

"I'm glad you could make it," With a kiss on her cheek, Elizabeth blushed a rose-pink and Allen caress his hand, though covered by his usual white glove, over the gentle change in color on her cheek.

"Me too... Allen are you sure you can't reconsider, I am close enough to be marrying age,"

"Elizabeth let me be clear. I love you Elizabeth and that will never change but, you are still to young for the type of love your earning for... but I promise once you're older I'll happy live by your side until the ends of time..." Allen knew he couldn't truly promise this... guarding his contract with a current demon... never the less Allen need that demon... he needed to get revenge for his family... is mother... father...

"Oh Allen..." Elizabeth mutter as they hugged once more but she was the first to pull away, "Oh! I forgot about mother! Forgive me Allen, I'll see you soon."

"Of course my love." Before she pulled away completely, Allen pulled her hand up to his lips for a kiss before Elizabeth smiled and pulled away finally. At this moment, Allen decided he's been sitting her long enough, he was going to 'disappear' for a while.

"You know leaving your guest is very rude for the moment."

"Yes I know Sebastian, but the circus and their tiger act has them so entertained, me being gone for the moment won't affect anything..."

"Very well, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. Do not worry." Both parted as Allen walked into the kitchen to see Finnian, May-Rin and Baldroy relaxing for the moment but they did seem to have their job done, that was given by Sebastian.

"I'm telling you Fin, these stuck up rich people don't know what Halloween is! It's a full moon tonight. That's when all the weirdos are out, luckily we haven't seen any."

"Now, you don't think that of everyone Baldroy... now do you?" All three quickly turned around as Allen took a piece of chocolate as Baldroy was panicking slightly as he exclaimed,

"No-no! I mean," Allen laughed which calmed the tensed air,

"I'm kidding, relax. That crowd isn't my type of crowd either..." Allen put his index finger to his lips as the three nodded, but all of sudden, a girl walked in from hiding in the small pantry.

"WHOA!" Called the three as Allen walked over,

"Hello there, let me guess you're from the circus..." The beautiful dressed up and white and gray, a lovely arrangement on her head covering her left eye, nodded, "Here have a snack." The girl looked at him as Allen kindly nodded, pushing one or two serving place towards her, her eye looked at both before picking a chocolate covered strawberry,

"Those are my favorite too." She smiled as she took a bite then, bowed her head slightly as a thank you before leaving.

"Wow, that was excellent my lord,"

"Thank you Mey-Rin, keep up the good work, I won't want to find new people working for me if Sebastian catches you slacking off." All of them go to work that seemed almost pointless but never the less Allen left to go back to his chair watching the circus. What he found was a wonderful site of the girl on the high tight rope in the manner about to on it and to the other side.

"Please welcome, Doll our lovely, beautiful tight-rope act. Please, silent in the manor." Watching Doll was a welcome change it truly was, after a couple of minutes she made it to the other side as the crowd cheered and she bowed. When Allen and her eyes meet he waved her over to his side as Doll came once the hype had gone down.

"Come with me, I have a secret to share with you." She looked confused but she nodded never the less as they walked to the large balcony, Doll saw a long yet thin rope going from the balcony to the light-post. She pointed at herself then the rope but Allen shook his head,

"No, I am." Her eyes widen, but watched in shocked but Allen preformed great, if not better than Doll did, coming back he jumped down by her side. "Well what do you think."

"... I was impressed."

"Thank you..." Allen's eye caught something in the far off, he turned and sighed lightly so it wouldn't tip of Doll,

_Akuma... it's pretty close..._

"I'm sorry I took you away, thank you for coming." Tim got off his hat as Allen took it off and gave Doll the circus payment for coming to the short house call. Her eyes widen once again but smiled, she bowed his time before leaving Allen alone.

With him alone he was able to allow his powers to show, his eye turned into a akuma seeing eye as it was in its three level as the contract mark he made with Sebastian appeared on the glass but it didn't limit Allen's site, it fact it improved greatly not only that Sebastian was by his side as soon as it appeared,

"My lord..."

"I'll handle it, take care of the guest... make sure they don't leave, you'll know went he Akuma is taken care of..."

"Yes my lord." With that Sebastian disappeared as Allen used that rope to run across gaining speed, leaping as his arm turns into its, well what he calls it, Clown Crown form. Deep within the forest he saw the akuma who saw him and pulled out its cannons, but Allen was way to quick to it.

"You come on the night of my party, out of all else...?! Really?! I guess Baldroy comment about crazy people came true..." Before the Akuma knew it Allen stood on a tree bark and touched the akuma's face as his finger trailed down as a bright light cast from inside the akuma...

"Let your soul be free..." Allen muttered as Allen powered down and walked back, climbing up the poll, across the rope and on the balcony where he came inside, walking down Sebastian was brought out the special cake Allen asked him to make. Clearing his voice everyone turned to him,

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this wonderful yet scary night... in just a few minutes midnight will hit as me and my love Elizabeth will cut the cake!" Aww came from most women and couples in the room as Elizabeth blushed as her mother and father looked proud yet her older brother... not so much.

"Sebastian, start the count down!"

"Yes my lord..."

"Ten...!" Sebastian started as people followed

"Nine...!" Mey-Rin called,

"Eight!" Finnian shouted,

"Seven!" Baldroy chimed as Tanaka commented with,

"Ho... ho... ho..."

"Six!" Doll called in with shocked most of the circus people,

"Five!" Joker and Beast smiled holding hands,

"Four!" Wedney and Peter hugged as more and more people started to join,

"Three!" Jumbo called in a quiet voice as Snake said those words as well, Elizabeth and Allen took the knife in there right hand, holding it together staring at the large layered cake that probably didn't take Sebastian that much time to complete.

"Two...!" Elizabeth chimed as Allen finally said,

"One-!" Cutting the cake together everyone yelled,

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed this one shot! I know I did, thanks for reading! This was an odd one-shot but I wanted to do it for a while but I didn't know how. Thanks again Unattainable Dream for sending in your prompt, Happy Halloween everyone and have a wonderful day!


End file.
